


MANIFESTO VI. When you come back down

by Ex-Genesis (SevlinRipley)



Category: Disney Live Action
Genre: M/M, Meta, Picspam, Ship Manifesto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: A manifesto, by episode, of the relationship between Shawn Hunter and Cory Matthews.





	1. Season 1 (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would like to acknowledge that it's important for friendships such as theirs to not be thrust into a sexual or romantic spotlight, thereby negating the idea that men can be affectionate toward their male friends without being attracted to them. In turn, I feel it is important to acknowledge that, being that there is nothing wrong with being attracted to members of the same sex, there are relationships which have so much potential to go beyond mere friendship, if both parties were to end up feeling that way about one another. I'm not here to take away a male-male friendship or bond, but to appreciate it, and also look beyond to what it _could_ have extended to.
> 
> Second, you can purchase the DVD set for _Boy Meets World_ , or rent it for streaming on Amazon. I do not own the images presented below, but do own the complete DVD set and am using the images to express my opinions, and admiration on and for this show. As well as, hopefully, introducing potential viewers, or reaching out to past viewers and renewing their similar affections for it.
> 
> Third, there are 158 episodes, in all of which Ben Savage and Rider Strong were featured. I expect to have as many chapters as episodes, but should I find their interactions were not note-worthy enough, I will simply skip to the next episode. In that case, there will be a variance in chapter numbers to episode numbers. This manifesto only includes canon from _Boy Meets World_ until such a time as the DVDs become available for _Girl Meets World_.
> 
> Finally, at the end of the series, I fully intend on linking recommendations of other creator's meta and art. If you have any that you would like to share, please comment with links, notes, etc. I will gladly credit you with the notes when this chapter is posted.
> 
> Unless there's specific lines I like, a lot of these initial picspams will just be pictures of Cory and Shawn being in the same vicinity. Apologies for that. It's building up to bigger and better scenes, I swear. Part of the problem is that [Shawn wasn't meant to be Cory's main/only friend](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=14&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjb0ZKFipzUAhXE7oMKHUMrDps4ChAWCDYwAw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.cnn.com%2F2013%2F11%2F06%2Fshowbiz%2Ftv%2Fboy-meets-world-rider-strong%2F&usg=AFQjCNHQ2OUAP-SP267Hp-GIt8urWH33JQ&sig2=zK1gPxU7OYliIjtP_ofPpw), so there's not always a lot to go on.

**Disc 1**

Season 1, Episode 1: Pilot  
[DropBox link, for images and text compilation.](https://paper.dropbox.com/doc/Part-I-OMUlNnJMD8w9bttGAsuIH?_tk=share_copylink)

Season 1, Episode 2: On the Fence  
[DropBox link, for images and text compilation.](https://paper.dropbox.com/doc/Part-II-zdwssUhWdc159T1xFpHzc?_tk=share_copylink)

Season 1, Episode 3: Father Knows Less  
[DropBox link, for images and text compilation.](https://paper.dropbox.com/doc/Part-III-LwX5J15GK5wZGYZLCKjU3?_tk=share_copylink) (Warning: Just one image.)

Season 1, Episode 4: Cory's Alternative Friends  
[DropBox link, for images and text compilation.](https://paper.dropbox.com/doc/Part-IV-DENJrBtHLWDrLOzm9nBOD?_tk=share_copylink)

Season 1, Episode 5: Killer Bees  
[DropBox link, for images and text compilation.](https://paper.dropbox.com/doc/Part-V-CWPfgYadXJtmkzBSeJduw?_tk=share_copylink)

Season 1, Episode 6: Boys II Mensa  
[DropBox link, for images and text compilation.](https://paper.dropbox.com/doc/Part-VI-nbJ1PEVfmqJsTG0ANXJKw?_tk=share_copylink) (I'm so excited! We're finally seeing more depth to Shawn and Cory's friendship. Shawn's actually in this episode for longer than 60 seconds!)

Season 1, Episode 7: Grandma Was a Rolling Stone  
[DropBox link, for images and text compilation.]()

**Disc 2**

Season 1, Episode 8: Teacher's Bet  
[DropBox link, for images and text compilation.]()

Season 1, Episode 9: Class Pre-Union  
[DropBox link, for images and text compilation.]()

Season 1, Episode 10: Santa's Little Helper  
[DropBox link, for images and text compilation.]()


	2. Season 1, Episode 7: Grandma Was a Rolling Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disk 1, Part 7/7.

  


Getting ready to go on a fishing trip together with Mr. Matthews, Shawn and Cory were picking snails off Feeny's flowers (having been led by George, to believe they'd be used as bait.)

Cory's grandma comes into town, promises to do different things with all the kids, replacing the fishing trip. She flakes out, however, as she tends to do. So Amy steps in as hero!mom, baking the hours away with Cory and bringing up ideas to take away the disappointment.

**Amy:** Well hey! Why don't you call Shawn and see if he wants to go bowling?  
 **Cory:** Cool! I'll drive!  
 **Amy:** Or I'll drive!  
 **Cory:** That could work too. I'll call my best bud, Shawn. The one guy I can count on to be there.

Never mind the fact that Cory forgot to tell Shawn his grandma came into town and therefore made other plans. So Shawn came over and went fishing with Mr. Matthews anyway. (Which, good! Cory deserves to be alone, can't even remember to tell his best friend plans changed. Rude.)

For the entire end screen, they sit this close. (I know... blocking always puts characters a lot closer than normal but there's like a foot on either side of them so I don't _really_ think it was necessary.)


	3. Season 1, Episode 8: Teacher's Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disc 2, Part 1/8

  


Shawn brought Cory the paper.

 

Here's Shawn's smile when Cory announces he'll be teaching sixth grade social studies for the next week. Can't tell if he's just amused or already realizing how detrimental he could be.

  


Mr. Matthews explains grading curves that same day, after Cory comes home bragging about his teaching skills (which meant not teaching at all) and that as per the bet, he was sure to lose his bike. The next day he pleads with Shawn to help him control the class. Shawn points out that Cory was the entire reason the class was _out_ of control. Also, he doesn't take kindly to his best friend sounding like an authority figure.

  
  
  
  


The day after that (and some important reality of present day racism slapping Cory in the face) he comes in dressed in a blazer, trying to be more authoritative. Shawn greets him by calling him Mr. GQ and sarcastically making fun of his 'neck ware.' Stop feeling threatened by Cory, Shawn... THEN, however, when Cory resigns as teacher, Shawn's face just kind of - falls into this, 'Wait. You're giving up? Why would you give up?' expression. I know it's difficult to tell with my crappy DVD player application, sorry. I guess at this point he's not quite mature enough to totally put together what he should do, however, so he goes back to playing poker by himself.

On a second thought, Cory turns around from the classroom door and approaches Shawn. Because he knows Shawn well enough to know his mother's maiden name, he's able to pull Shawn into the conversation about prejudice. Look, I don't actually approve of what Cory does here, but I understand _why_ he does it. Anyway, Shawn gets super pissed and shoves Cory toward the classroom door, saying he's gonna knock his head off. (I get you, boo. He said something really mean, and yeah...) Then Cory brings the lesson back around. I genuinely cannot handle when Shawn puts on his low, placating voice, talking to Cory when he realizes that Cory is actually dealing with something heavy. When Shawn asks Cory what he's talking about, Cory takes that moment to address the whole class, first putting his hand on Shawn's stomach (telling him 'it's okay, Shawn, I got this') and gently moving passed him.

Checking back in with Mr. Feeny after the week is done, they are discussing the scores on the tests. Cory didn't lose his bike because just as many people passed as usual. Cory says he must not have done a very good job, but George tells him that actually he did a wonderful job.

**George:** Mr. Hunter, for instance, got a full grade higher than he usually does. Somehow, you must've gotten his attention.  
**Cory:** _Shawn_ got a B?


	4. Season 1, Episode 9: Class Pre-Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disk 2, Part 2/8

This may not be where it begins-begins, but it's at least a sad moment in which Cory openly looks down upon something that affects Shawn's life and self-worth. Shawn's coming to their 'future class reunion' as a tire salesman. It's what Shawn's dad does, and Shawn already knows how to do 'this' and 'that' - something that should be celebrated.

Not only does Chet have a job in which he is able to support his family, but he's already educated his son with the knowledge he brings home from work. There's a long standing riff between Cory and Shawn, and I feel like this could have stuck with Shawn for a long time. (In future episodes, Chet will lose his job, then someday become a custodian at the school and Shawn is embarrassed of his dad's 'lowly' job.)

"Shawn, you're so boring," Cory says. I completely understand where Cory's coming from because one does like to 'dream bigger' and reach for some kind of higher recognition. Time and again, however, _Boy Meets World_ points over to the 'other guy' and not only reminds us that it's not bad to have an every day kind of job or life, but something to strive for when it means taking care of the people you love. I think it's sweet that Shawn thought about his father's job, but I know it's also because he doesn't think he could 'amount to more' - and he doesn't _have_ to, because trying this hard, Chet's doing something really great. We know he could do a lot worse. Right now, Shawn's just lucky his dad can work in the same city he lives in.

On the other hand, I also acknowledge that it's okay to have different interests. Some people like to learn about tires, and some people like to learn about human organs. It's how the world works, because there's an occupation for nearly everyone. So it's not that Cory's _trying_ to be hurtful, he just has other focuses.

Much to Cory's dismay, despite his rousing speech about aspiring to more, at the lunch table, Shawn shows up as a tire salesman.

**Cory:** A tire salesman. I can't. Believe. You showed up as a tire salesman.  
 **Shawn:** And muffler specialist!

Hell yes, Shawn, you tell him!

Oddly, later one, Cory tells his dad being a grocery store manager is 'such a cool job' so I'm not sure what difference he thinks there is between what Shawn's dad does and his dad does, but...


	5. Season 1, Episode 10: Santa's Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disc 2, Part 3/8

  
  
  


We open to Cory animatedly telling Shawn a story, as per usual, and Mr. Feeny closes out his reading of _A Christmas Carol_. Shawn questions where the Grinch came in, and Cory asks why Dickens gave his story that title when there isn't even anyone _named_ Carol in it. Mr. Feeny then asks Topanga to switch places with Cory, in order to separate the two.

 **Cory:** Why do I have to move?  
 **Shawn:** Yeah, we were just giving our review of the book.  
 **Cory:** Yeah, I mean you say literary masterpiece, we say:  
 **Together** _(with synchronized thumbs down)_ **:** *buzzer noise*

Cory looks back to give Shawn an approving smile.

  
  
  


Entering the lunchroom, Cory and Shawn go over what they have for lunch.

 **Cory:** Fish and sticks, two things nature never would have put together.  
 **Shawn:** Peanut butter and jelly, two things nature couldn't keep apart.

I'm pretty sure Cory is the peanut butter and Shawn is the jelly, but if you have theories to the contrary, please let me know. I'm very interested. Obviously, Feeny is nature.

Cory goes on to ask since when did Shawn's mom pack him lunch, because he thought Shawn _liked_ fish sticks. He says he did, but found it cruel the way the little fish screamed when their sticks were pulled off. Obviously bypassing the truth that they couldn't afford school lunches any longer. (I guess this is where my metaphor gets a slap in the face since apparently PB &J is lesser than fish sticks despite the fact they're meant to be together, versus fish sticks which were highly manufactured. I just. Don't know how I feel about this.)

Minkus comes over, starts in on how Christmas gifts are about the thought rather than the physical items, and my sweet little girl, Topanga comes over and tells the boys about Winter Solstice. Together, Cory and Shawn joke about how she's being called back to her dimension. She has to come visit you two in your dimension because you wouldn't be allowed in hers... Then they very dorkily laugh at their success as Topanga and Minkus both go to eat elsewhere. Oy vey...

 ~~For the love of god, Rider, stop touching your hair.~~ Now alone, they go back to talking about Christmas gifts. Cory thinks he's gotten the wonderful basketball he asked for. A major gift, Shawn says. So major, Cory's been saving up to buy his gift a gift. "What do you get the basketball who has everything?" Shawn asks. Cory lifts up a five dollar bill, and says a net, of course. Shawn's surprised Cory has five whole dollars. Cory says he's been saving up for a month. Shawn suggests they go together after school to buy it. Unfortunately, Cory doesn't want to tip off his parents that he knows what they got him, which to Shawn makes him a 'Yuletide Master'.

Oh god this episode is making me more uncomfortable than I thought it would... Shawn tells Cory that his dad got him everything sporting goods he could ever possibly want. But when Minkus comes over, requesting the five bucks from Shawn for Mr. Feeny's class present, he says 'tomorrow' - which he's been saying for a while now, apparently. And Cory acts like it's no big deal, just do it Shawn. Shawn gets upset, says he just spent his last money on lunch, and leaves. Without even eating his sandwich :( bb come back... Of course this is confusing to Cory because Shawn brought lunch form home, and Minkus just thinks it's a joke.

 

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Cory gets home, sees knew presents under the tree and says he's going to call Shawn right away to tell him. Alan, Mr. Matthews, stops Cory and explains that actually, despite what Shawn might have said, Chet lost his job so Shawn might not be having much of a Christmas this year. He thought Shawn must've been too embarrassed to tell Cory.

 **Cory:** But I'm his best friend...

Cory proceeds to ask Alan if he can give Shawn one of the presents from under the tree. Alan thinks it's a great idea.

  


Waiting outside for Shawn's arrival, Cory has a present picked out for Shawn, and excitedly presents it to him. Ta-da! He's so precious I can't stand it.

**Shawn:** What?  
 **Cory:** For you, from me.  
 **Shawn:** It's not gonna blow up, is it?  
 **Cory:** Open it! Open it! _Open it_! Here, let me open it.

Cory grabs the box, and they both sit on the deck and he begins tearing into it, Shawn just watching, amused, all the while. Cory... let the baby open it, you numpty. But also, as cute as _I_ find this, we know Shawn's going to be horribly offended and I am not prepared for the let down that's about to occur.

  
  


**Cory:** A real leather, NBA-certified, dribbles-like-a-dream basketball and I'm givin' it to you. _Don't ya love me_?  
 **Shawn** _(voice shaking)_ **:** Why'd you give this to me?

Kill me.

 **Cory** _(already knowing to be on eggshells, but totally lying...)_ **:** Cause... it's Christmas!  
 **Shawn:** So? We never give each other stuff at Christmas.  
 **Cory:** Yeah. But this year's kinda different.  
 **Shawn** _(taking it that Cory somehow found out about his dad, and that he'd been lying earlier about the gifts he'd be getting)_ **:** Why?

Kill me. _Please_.

 **Cory:** Well. Because.  
 **Shawn** _(face very hurt)_ **:** Because why?  
 **Cory** _(nopedidn'tdoitrighti'manidiot)_ **:** Because you're my best friend.  
 **Shawn** _(with raised eyebrow)_ **:** But I wasn't last year?  
 **Cory:** No. You were... It's just. *sighs, looking down*  
 **Shawn:** Cory. Best friends don't lie to each other.  
 **Cory** _(standing up)_ **:** Kay. Look, Shawn. I gave you this, because I didn't think you'd be getting that many gifts this year.  
 **Shawn:** Hey! I told _you_. I'm getting a ton of stuff! I don't need a basketball. *throws the ball to Cory* My dad already got me two.  
 **Cory:** Look, Shawn... *handing the ball back* Best friends don't lie to each other.  
 **Shawn:** What're you talking about?  
 **Cory:** I know about your dad getting laid off.

At that, Shawn gets angry.

 **Shawn:** Says who?  
 **Cory:** Says my dad.  
 **Shawn:** So what did you do, go tell everyone?  
 **Cory:** _No_! I didn't tell _anyone_. Look, Shawn, I'm trying to give you a nice gift so you don't have a Tiny Tim Christmas, and you're acting like you're mad at me!

Oh god my child, _why_.

 **Shawn:** Oh, so I'm supposed to be _happy_ that you gave me some _bogus_ gift.  
 **Cory:** That's _not_ a bogus gift! That's a totally _major_ gift. It's my _best_ gift, and I was nice enough to give it to _you_!  
 **Shawn:** Yeah, well _keep_ it. I don't want your basketball.  
 **Cory:** Wouldn't you rather have _something_ for Christmas than nothing at all?  
 **Shawn:** I'd rather have _nothing_ for Christmas than _your_ lousy charity!

Mr. Feeny, who witnessed some of this scene, gives Cory a lesson on friendship and how that's a gift given which expects no gratitude.

At school the next day, Shawn comes into the lunchroom where Cory is already seated. ...And sits at a different table, facing away from Cory. Minkus comes to collect the money for Feeny's gift, but of course Shawn still doesn't have it, and leaves the lunchroom because his name won't be on the card. Cory tells Minkus Shawn lent him money and that's why Shawn didn't have it, so Cory gave Minkus the five bucks he'd been saving, in order to make certain Shawn's name was put on the card.

The next day, Minkus brings Feeny his gift, and when the card gets opened, Shawn is initially bowing his head, trying to become as small as he can, but then Feeny reads out his name, and says everyone seems to be there. Shawn is surprised ~~into touching his god damn hair stop~~.

After class, Shawn approaches Minkus to thank him for including his name anyway. Minkus explains that Shawn doesn't have to cover for Cory anymore, that Cory finally paid Shawn back by giving the 5 dollars he owed to Minkus for Feeny's present. [Why is the next sentence to come out of Shawn's mouth so beautiful to me?](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1LTgRNfVYdg) (Sorry I couldn't fully cut it. Seems like it's too short of a clip for the program to recognize me stopping it earlier. Also why aren't there more streaming audio file hosts in existence? Technology is getting more and more diminished by the day.)

Shawn's amazed that Cory gave Minkus his five dollars, he saved a whole month for. And then he very sweetly wishes Minkus a merry Christmas, and receives well wishes in return. It's super heart-warming and I love it.

  


So Shawn comes over to Cory's house, and they exchange 'hey's, before Shawn sits next to Cory and says when he was cleaning his garage (Shawn does not have a garage, so maybe storage room? although I can't imagine they pay monthly fees for storage either) he found a net. You know, like the one Cory was going to buy with his saved money. Cory is stoked; because it's so old (having been Chet's) it might be actual nylon, rather than immitation.

 **Shawn:** It's yours.  
 **Cory:** Cool, thanks!  
 **Shawn** _(clever af)_ **:** I figure this way, you got the net, and I got the ball.  
 **Cory:** What ball?  
 **Shawn** _(pointing to the basketball, laughing)_ **:** You gave that to me.  
 **Cory:** I think I remember you throwing this back in my face.  
 **Shawn:** Oh, so every time you miss a pass we're not gonna be friends?  
 **Cory** _(accepting the challenge, happily)_ **:** You want this ball? Well then you're just gonna have to take it from me, aren't ya?

I don't know what flirting is, but this seems like it might be it? Is this flirting? Someone tell me.

Cory stands up, and starts dribbling the ball, so Shawn of course, follows him up. Shawn very easily gets it from him.

**Cory:** Nice try!  
 **Shawn:** Think you can steal it from me?

He does get the ball from Shawn, and then sounds like more of a child than I think he's ever sounded before...

 **Cory:** Hey, I did it!  
 **Shawn:** Nahh, I let you have it. It was charity. It's Christmas.

They play basketball all night, and then come back home. Amy offers to set a place for Shawn at the table, but they're stringing lights at his home, and he wants to spend time with his dad.

 **Cory:** Hoops here tomorrow?  
 **Shawn:** Do I have a choice? You're the only guy on the block with a net!  
 **Cory:** Shawn. You gonna be okay?  
 **Shawn:** Hey. I got friends, I can get through anything.


End file.
